The present invention relates to a deterging solvent composition to be used as a substitute for chlorofluorocarbon (hereinafter referred to as "flon") solvents and chlorine solvents, and a method for washing an article with the same.
The flon and chlorine solvents have been widely used heretofore. Various techniques of stabilizing and using flon and chlorine solvents were developed. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as "J.P. KOKAI") No. Hei 3-173835 discloses a stabilizing method wherein a stabilizer selected from the group consisting of nitro compounds, phenols, amines, ethers, amylenes, esters, organic phosphites, epoxides, furans, alcohols, ketones and triazoles is added to an azeotropic mixture comprising trichlorodifluoroethane and a hydrocarbon, alcohol, ketone, ether, ester or the like.
However, the use of the flon and chlorine solvents is limited in recent years because they cause environmental problems. Under these circumstances, the development of an excellent deterging solvents usable in place of the above-described solvents and a technique of stabilizing them has been eagerly demanded.
On the other hand, brominated hydrocarbons have not been used as solvents for degreasing and deterging metal parts and plastics, since they are inferior in the chemical stability and incombustibility to the flons and chlorinated hydrocarbons.